The Laboratory Primate Newsletter will be issued quarterly, as it has been since its inception in 1962. The purpose of the Newsletter is (1) to provide information on care, breeding and procurement of nonhuman primates for laboratory research, (2) to disseminate general information about the world of primate research (such as announcements of meetings, research projects, nomenclature changes), (3) to help meet the special research needs of individual investigators by publishing requests for research material or for information related to specific research problems, and (4) to serve the cause of conservation of nonhuman primates by publishing information on that topic.